disneyanimationfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles 2
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is the sequel to 2004's The Incredibles and second installment of the franchise. The plot picks up directly after the events of the first film and follows the Parr family as they balance regaining the public's trust of superheroes with their civilian family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all supers. The voice cast includes Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson, who reprise their roles from the first film, while newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner (replacing Spencer Fox), Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks (replacing Bud Luckey). The film's score was composed by Michael Giacchino, who had worked on the music for the previous film. Following the success of The Incredibles, Bird expressed an interest in making a sequel, but held off development to direct and contribute to the production of other films. When it was confirmed in March 2014 that the sequel was in the works, Bird faced multiple challenges crafting the film, such as finding a way to distinguish the script from other films and television series produced within the superhero genre since the first film's release, as well as finding replacements for actors who portrayed several characters in the original. The film is dedicated to the memory of Pixar animator and voice actor Bud Luckey, who died in February 2018. Incredibles 2 premiered in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018 and it was theatrically released in the United States on June 15, 2018, in Disney Digital 3-D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. The film received largely positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, voice acting, humor, action sequences, and musical score, although some criticism was aimed at the story for being derivative of its predecessor. The film made $182.7 million in its opening weekend, setting the record for best debut for an animated film, and has grossed over $1 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2018, as well as the fourth highest-grossing animated film of all-time and the 27th highest overall. Plot Voice cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, who possesses super strength and limited invulnerability. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl, who has the ability to stretch her body into many shapes and forms. *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucious Best/Frozone *Huck Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Additional voices *Maeve Andrews *Steve Apostolina *Kimberly Bailey *Sola Bamis *Brad Bird *Steve Blum *Kelly Bonbright *Catherine Cavadini *June Christopher *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Wendy E. Cutler *Rebecca Davis *Debi Derryberry *Bryan Dluny *Terri Douglas *Robin Atkin Downes *Greg Dykstra *Paul Eiding *Ted Evans *Dave Fennoy *Jennifer Crystal Foley *Eddie Frierson *Grace Geller *Jean Gilpin *Jackie Gonneau *Richie Gordon *Karen Huie *Justine Huxley *Andrew Kishino *Phil LaMarr *Jeff LaPensee *Pat Lentz *Marcella Lentz-Pope *AJ LoCascio *Yuri Lowenthal *Austin Madison *Scott Menville *Piotr Michael *Melanie Minichino *Max Mittelman *Kitty Newton *Teddy Newton *Jonathan Nichols *Nina Ozier *Paul Pape *Jacqueline Piñol *Michael Ralph *Usher Raymond IV *Lynwood Robinson *Dennis Singletary *Alyson Stoner *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Paula Tiso *Toya Turner *Diamond White *Scott Whyte *Wally Wingert *Matthew Wood *Joe Zieja *Noelle Zuber Production Development Casting Music Track listing Release Marketing Merchandise Reception Box office United States and Canada Internationally Critical response Accolades Epilepsy issues Future Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:The Incredibles Category:Incredibles 2 Category:Walt Disney Pictures animated films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films